The Bet
by EmmalynnMarie21
Summary: When Jasper and Emmett bet on ruining egos and causing chaos, they had no clue what they were getting into. Now, there is a hormonal Bella and the loser's consequence with her when she's on her period. This bet was a bad idea, but the fight begins to win.
1. PMS Is The Consequence

**Jasper POV**

"Jasper, I'm bored!" Emmett complained as he flopped down into the chair across the room.

"Well, my emotion manipulation can't do much for boredom, so I am not sure how I can help you with this dilemma." I raised my eyebrows at him and dropped the Confederate biography written by one of the men who I had served with more than a century ago, Maj. Allen Timpson.

"Let's make a bet!" Emmett grinned deviously.

"Okay, Emmett, but this time we cannot break anything of Esme's." I raised an eyebrow at him as his grin split even farther across his face.

"So, Bella is on another cycle," I cringed at the thought, I went through the mood swings just as she did, "next week, and Alice warned us that her mood swings were going to be horrible this time, so we would not be caught up in her wrath. But, I think we can have some fun with this. Bella's hormonal week is the consequence for the loser. But, the prize is getting out of shopping duties with the winner's wife for two months."

I narrowed my eyes at him. "What is the bet?"

"Whoever can cause the most damage to Edward and Rosalie's egos, while causing the most chaos in the house, wins." Emmett was very brave with this bet, because Rosalie was not one to be tampered with unless you truly had a death wish.

"Fine, but can we involve Bella in any way?" A very, very evil idea was bubbling in my mind.

"Yes, after all, she is the biggest piece to his ego." Emmett seemed to be planning something with our human sister as well.

"Then let the games begin." I stood and met Emmett in the center of the room. Our hands clapped together in a loud _crack_, and we shook our hands slowly. _This was going to be fun._


	2. Kidnapped and Pleading

**Diclaimer: I do not own the perfect characters of Twilight, and my lawyer sees no hope in changing that. I could cry, but I choose to wite! :(

* * *

**

Jasper POV

"Hey, Edward? Do you think I could borrow Bella for a moment?" I stepped into their bedroom, with my thoughts streaming a conversation that Esme and I had a week ago, just to keep Edward out.

"Um, sure, I guess. If that's okay with Bella." He looked down at her in his arms and raised his eyebrows. She shrugged and reluctantly heaved herself out of his lap.

"No listening in, Edward. This does not concern you." I narrowed my eyes at him before grabbing Bella lightly by her arm and rushing out the door.

"Yeesh! Did you want to give me a heart attack? What do you need?" She glared at me suspiciously as I set her down on the grass in the backyard.

"I need your help. You see, I made a bet with Emmett, and I need your help to win." I gave her my most innocent look.

"Why do you need my help? I'm just a 'silly human' as Emmett would so kindly put it." Her eyes narrowed into slits at me.

"Well, the bet involves Edward's ego, and since you are the biggest piece to it, I need your help." My eyes widened in sheer innocence, a look I new she could not say not to.

"What _exactly_ is the bet?" I didn't think someone's eyes could become so small when they glared, but hers did.

"Well, whoever can cause the most damage to Edward and Rosalie's egos, along with causing the most chaos in the house, wins."

"And what happens to the loser?" Her eyes widened slightly, and I mean _slightly._

"They get to spend the week with you while…" I gave her a very sympathetic look, but her eyes were back into very small slits, barely visible. "While you are on your… um… period."

Her eyes became as big as I had ever seen them. "WHAT!?" I sent as much calm in her direction as I could without knocking her out. "And what does the winner get?" she breathed deeply, trying to calm herself.

"Two months out of shopping duties with their wife." I tried my best to look innocent, but she saw right through me.

"Who came up with the loser's consequence?" She asked coolly.

"Emmett." I knew she would be on my side now.

"Then let the games begin." She grinned evilly.

**Emmett POV**

"Hey, Esme?" I called over to her as she continued her human-paced gardening.

"Yes, Emmett?" She smiled sweetly from the center of her flowers.

"You know, I think Jasper kidnapped Bella. Edward is looking for her everywhere, and we can't find Jasper." I smirked inwardly. This was going to cause a whole lot of trouble.

"WHAT!?" She shrieked fiercely. And then she was gone. Next up, Rosalie's ego.

**Jasper POV**

"So let me get this straight." Bella began as she paced in the small clearing we stood in. "You want me to go to school and slap him in front of the entire school at lunch, and then find you, and you are going to tie a harness to me from the ceiling, and then I go swinging down from the cafeteria ceiling, over the students and teachers, while shouting at the top of my lungs, 'Now do you think I can't be a circus performer, Edward?'"

"Yes, yes I do." She frowned when I smiled. "This will do wonders for damaging his ego, not to mention winning the bet so you can torture Emmett while you PMS." Her eyes lightened and she walked forward, reaching out her hand.

"He won't know what hit him." She grinned an evil smirk as we shook hands.

**Emmett POV**

"Bella? Bella? Where are you? Jasper?" Esme called as she rushed around the house. _Ha! I was so going to win!_

"Emmett, why is Esme running around the house screaming Jasper and Bella's names?" Rosalie asked me suspiciously as she glided down the stairway. I had to be careful what I said, let alone thought. I knew if I didn't concentrate hard enough, Edward would hear me thinking about the bet. But if I focused to hard on that, then I might let it slip to Rosalie.

"Err, not sure. But I really need to go get a grizzly!" I spoke quickly, and was out the door before Rose could catch me.

**Jasper POV**

"Bella, do you remember the plan?" I hissed to her, while thoughts of my last hunting trip buzzed around my mind, keeping Edward out.

"Yes, yes I do." She mocked what I had said, while pleading with her to help me, as we hurried out to Volvo where Edward waited. Alice was not here, thankfully. Otherwise she would have seen the entire act with Bella and the bet and put an end to it. Alice was away with Carlisle hunting in southern California. I slid into the backseat as Edward helped Bella into the passenger's seat.

The drive did not take long with Edward's driving. Soon enough, we arrived at the monotonous prison that held no interest for me. But today, today was different. Today was going to be interesting, not to mention very comical. Emmett grinned evilly at me as he and Rosalie slid out of Rose's convertible. _So let the games begin._

**If you don't review, then that means no more story! So, if I were you, I would click on that periwinkle button and review the story! Please? :(**

* * *


	3. The Games Began

**Disclaimer: I want to own Twilight, but I don't. :( But I do own a copy of Eclipse and Breaking Dawn! And let me say that Breaking Dawn is awesome! I am almost done reading it!**_

* * *

_

_So let the games begin._

**Emmett POV**

_What is he up to? It is SO NOT fair that I didn't get a super power like him! Or Alice, or Edward… Grr! I have to win! I will not spend a week with a PMS-ing Bella!_

I growled mentally at his tactics. Jasper had convinced Bella to be on _his_ side! He told her that the consequence was all my idea!_ One day Jasper Hale, oh one day…_

But I couldn't think about revenge now. No. Not with this bet on the line. Rosalie's ego was going to be very tricky to bring down a notch. What did she value even more than me? _Ha!_ I snorted. That was an easy answer. _Her vanity!_ _But what could I do? How could I destroy her appearance without her expecting it?_ I guess the chaos at the house was going to be easier.

**Jasper POV**

The day went by quickly until we were all seated in the lunchroom. I was awaiting― along with Bella― the moment when Edward would say something that she could strike up an argument with.

I kept my thoughts occupied with my last wedding with Alice, so Edward would discover the bet.

Finally, the moment I had been waiting for, came. I listened in amusement.

"That top looks wonderful on you, Bella. I am so glad that you let Rosalie dress you this morning." Edward mused as he squeezed Bella's hand. That was her cue.

"Are you saying that I cannot dress myself!? Are you implying that I am incapable of even the slightest amount of fashion sense!?" She was shouting. So, naturally, the entire student body had silenced, and were staring at Bella in shock. I hurried out of the room, unnoticed by anyone, and looked around the campus. There was no one watching, so hurried to the fire escape ladder on the side of the building and climbed to the top. (Jumping would have been too dangerous if one of humans saw me.) Once I had reached the very last step, I hoisted myself onto the roof, and hurried over to an air duct, which I opened carefully before slipping inside and closing it behind me.

It only took seconds for me to navigate my way through the maze of vents and finally through the correct exit into the rafters of the cafeteria ceiling. I knelt down on one of the metal rafters and began to tie a harness and rope onto it, before hurrying to the corner of the room, where I dropped an inconspicuous rope ladder for Bella to climb.

Watching in amusement, I saw Bella finish the first piece to our mission.

"You probably think that I dress just like a circus performer when I am actually allowed to dress myself without the torturous help of your sisters!" She stood abruptly.

"No, Bella! You could never a circus performer anyway! You would probably hurt yourself, and maybe even the audience." He flashed his signature crooked grin, and for a second, I was afraid she would cave like she always did when he smiled at her like that. But my fears were quickly put to rest. She stomped her foot and slapped him across the face with a loud _crack._ Though it sounded very painful for him, he couldn't feel the pain it would cause a human, and Bella would suffer a massive and very painful bruise for the slap instead. I would have to apologize to her for the injury, but thank her for her acting as well, later.

She stormed out the cafeteria door and I hurried down the rope ladder to meet her outside. Luckily, Edward was in shock, and did not move. The cafeteria remained silent.

Once I was outside, I met her halfway around the building, and led her back inside to the rope ladder. Still, the room remained in complete silence.

Bella hesitantly placed her hands on the ladder, and shot a wary glance towards me. I nodded in reassurance and set the matching emotion over her. She gritted her teeth, and I followed up the ladder behind her.

Quickly slipping the harness around Bella's waist, I tied the final rope and assured her that she would be perfectly safe. She had dressed in a very flashy and thinning outfit under her clothes this morning, and had slipped off the outfit that Rosalie had dressed her in to reveal the circus performer-like ensemble. It was bright baby blue, with two, glittering silver and white stripes stretching across diagonally.

With once last reassuring smile and wave of emotion, I helped Bella to the edge of the bar we stood on, steadying her as she wobbled. The room had been slowly regaining noise, but still was slightly hushed. However, Edward remained in the same spot, unmoving, with Emmett and Rosalie staring shock.

Bella turned her head to me, eyes wide in fear, and I lightly squeezed her hand, before she took a deep breath. I nudged her lightly and she jumped at the same time, with my push speeding up the flight.

"NOW DO YOU THINK THAT I CAN'T BE A CIRCUS PERFORMER!?" She shrieked down at a very bewildered Edward. The rest of the crowd was staring up at her in horror, others shock, some amusement, and some in just plain exhilaration with the entertainment's new, and exciting turn.

"Bella, what are you doing!?" Edward shouted up to her.

"FOLLOWING MY DREAMS!" She retorted with confidence. I let out a low chuckle as Edward slapped his hands on both sides of his snowy white cheeks and groaned. I watched Emmett's reaction next. He was leaking suspicion, so I decided to play it safe and hurry out of the rafters, to watch safely from the same level, yet invisible to the sight of my angry brothers.

**Emmett POV**

_That scheming little wretch! How did he even convince her to do this!?_ Bella's sparkling leotard glinted in the dim lights of the cafeteria.

"Bella, no! Why are you doing this?" Edward pleaded in shock. He was completely helpless to the situation. Vampire abilities could not be used in front of humans, so he could get her down.

"Because you think I'm a helpless and weak little girl! That's why!" She shrieked menacingly… Well, as menacing as Bella could get.

"Then get a real man! Namely me!" Most of the boys were shouting as Bella swooped down over them, actually managing a flip. She was actually graceful for once. Oh, how Jasper had pulled this off, I did not know. But, I was going to win at the chaos!

**Jasper POV**

Just minutes after Bella's circus act began, teachers hurried into the mess.

"Ms. Swan, is that you?" Mr. Banner shouted up to the flying, twirling, and flipping Bella.

"Yes, Mr. Banner, it is!" She grinned smugly as she managed another flip, only this one was just over his head. Not good.

"What are you doing?" Another teacher called up to Bella as she spun, parallel to the floor.

"Proving to Edward that I can be a circus performer!" Bella was leaking absolute amusement.

"What?" Mr. Banner gasped, shocked.

"You missed the first part, teach, otherwise you would know what she meant." Mike Newton exclaimed, clapping Mr. Banner on the back.

"Ms. Swan, I am ordering you to stop with this madness, and get down from there!" The principal yelled up to her.

"Not until Edward thinks I can be a circus performer!" She shrieked, flipping backwards this time. I looked over to my family's table.

Emmett was glaring in suspicion and understanding up at the area in the ceiling where Bella's harness was attached. Rosalie was in complete awe as Bella's leotard flashed in the lights of the buzzing cafeteria. Edward― the worst reaction of all― was on his knees, with his hands over his face, shaking his head slowly. Ha! His ego was toast!

"Someone call the fire department!" A teacher called as they rushed into the cafeteria.

Oh, crap. I didn't anticipate the authorities. Edward was clearly in no state to protest, so I stepped in.

"I will get her down." I offered the principal.

"Don't be ridiculous, Mr. Hale. I highly doubt you can safely retrieve her from the ceiling." The man shook his head disapproval.

"I can get her. If I fail, then you can suspend or expel me." I offered, knowing that he would bite. One of the Hale/Cullens being expelled was the day the teachers were longing for.

"Fine." He was fighting a smile at the corner of his lips.

I hurried over to where I had left the rope ladder, and climbed quickly. Balancing carefully on the beam in the rafters, I hurried over to where Bella's harness was tied.

"Bella, this is over. Let me pull you up." I winked at her as she turned her head to face me before she performed her grand finale.

"We know that you're ripped Hale, but I doubt that even _you_ can pull her all they way up and get her down safely! Especially with her luck!" An ugly-faced, cocky senior shouted. I kept my emotions under control, only growling quietly. Looking down at Bella as she gained more speed in her swings, I smiled. This was the grand finale to our act. Bella swung across for one last time, and I gripped the rope tightly. She flipped backwards three times, with me pulling on the rope so she came back up to the beam every time she flipped. Know one noticed that I was pulling her back up as she flipped, so it created the illusion that she was flipping _up._

Bella reached up her hand and I gripped it as tightly as I could without hurting her. She smiled triumphantly as she gained her balance on the beam. Spinning around, she looked down on her audience. They were applauding loudly, except for our family and the teachers, who were staring in angry shock.

"Well done, Bella. Well done." I smiled at her with pride. She had _actually _pulled this off. We hugged lightly, before we broke apart with wide grins and bowed to our audience. Bella grabbed her clothes and I grabbed the bag with her harness and the rope, before I swept her up into my arms (she did not have to balance to walk the beam on her own, it was only a foot and a half wide) and cradled gently against my chest. There were wolf whistles and shouts, mixing with the quiet and angry growls of our family.

_I was too good._ I told myself as I climbed effortlessly down the rope ladder with Bella now on my back. _Too good._

* * *

**So, I apologize for the lack of updates, but I have been gone, and I stil have four more trips before summer ends and then its back to school. So updates are growing farther apart. I feel so upset over this! I need the reviews to keep writing though! So please? :(**

**Always,  
Emma :(**


	4. When Septic Tanks Attack!

**Warning! This chapter is not for the people with weak stomachs! Disclaimer: Twilight belongs to the fabulous Stephenie Meyer. How sad! I want to own it! Oh well. Hey! Why are you still reading this!? Read the dang story!

* * *

**

Emmett POV

_Jasper had pulled off one of the most drastic things in our bets in history. It may not have been at the top of the list, but it certainly made the top ten. But I was going to be better. I had to win! I will not fall into the hands of an emotional and irrational Bella for a week! I refuse!_ I was screaming that in my head as we drove home. Luckily, Edward was not in the car, and he had taken a long detour with Bella so they could apologize to each other and be all lovey-dovey. _Bleck. Gross. _

I still had to suffer the wrath of Esme when I returned home. The whole Jasper kidnapping Bella had not gone over well.

"_Jasper, give Bella back! Think of what Edward would do if he lost her!" _Esme had shouted when she tracked Jasper's scent into the forest where he and Bella were planning their move.

"_What are you talking about? We are just speaking to each other as friends!" _Jasper was completely baffled at Esme's out burst.

"_Go hunting, Jasper, for animals. We can talk about this when you get back."_ She gave Jasper a fearful and nervous look before motioning to Bella. _"Come along, dear. Just edge away slowly so he does not overreact and chase you."_ Bella looked at Esme like she had lost her mind.

"_What are you talking about, Esme? We were seriously just talking. Friend to friend. Bother to sister."_ She flitted her hand back in forth between her Jasper as she explained the whole "friend to friend, brother to sister" scenario.

I had watched from farther away, hidden in a large patch of dense trees.

Snickering silently at the memory, I watched as Rosalie maneuvered her car around turns like a professional racecar driver. Rose always was the best with cars.

We were home within minutes, and I had begun to plan my attack. Chaos would be easiest, and less damaging than going after Rosalie. I didn't want to die just yet.

"Emmett, you still have to help me drain the neighbor's septic tank! That's your punishment!" Esme sang triumphantly as she skipped down the front steps. I groaned as my siblings snickered with delight.

But I could still cause some trouble. After all, didn't a septic tank just _scream_ mess?

"Come along, Emmett!" Esme grinned innocently at me as she loaded long, blue tubes, a box of gloves, and masks to cover our noses and mouths. I rolled my eyes and slid into the seat beside her. Our only neighbors were a mile away, so we had to drive to keep up our human charade.

"Thank you so much, Mrs. Cullen!" An elderly woman called through her window as we pulled in. "This is so kind of you! I had no idea that you used to be plumbing and excavation!"

"Oh, it's just something I picked up in college." Esme waved off the compliment politely and we hurried around the back, equipment in hand. There was already a tractor waiting for us. Esme climbed inside and began to dig up the ground beneath her and dump it into a pile with the lift.

It wasn't long before she was taking off to dump the boulders, which had gotten in her way while digging, at some place that I didn't bother to hear the name of. But I knew it had something to do with rocks!

"Not make sure you attach the blue to tube to the connection and connect the other end to that tank!" Esme called as she drove away with boulders in the lift of her tractor. I smirked inwardly at my advantage. Ha! This was going to be fun. I had brought an extra tank to drain the waste into. Esme thought that was being cautious if the one tank she was bringing wouldn't hold up.

I drained just enough for my chaos attack, and then drained the rest for my mother. This was really a disgusting odor. I mean, human food mixed with who knows what else, and even vomit. Ugh! If I could throw up, I would be.

Grimacing at the smell, I raced into the forest with my tank and hid it, before returning to the work sight to help Esme finish off.

Half an hour later, Esme finally agreed that I could go home while she visited with her human friend. I ran home, picking up the tank of that vile odor on the way. Luckily, most of everyone was away. Rose was down by the river, Jasper was hunting somewhere a couple miles away, Bella and Edward were still gone, Alice was still hunting with Carlisle down in southern California, and Esme was still at the old woman's house.

I crept inside, and set down the tank carefully, before rushing up the stairs, into a closet, and back down with a sterilization suit and thick rubber gloves. (I have no clue where the suit came from, but at least we had one!) Grabbing the tank, I ran to the top of the stairs and pulled the plug, turning it over so the vile product ran and dripped down the staircase. The mud-ish substance reached the entryway and oozed across to the door.

Well, my work was done! I hurried into the shower and stripped off the sterilization suit.

I disposed of the suit and gloves in a dumpster at the school, and then drove back to the house to await my victims' doom.

"Do you smell that?" Jasper gasped as he came to stand across the river from Rose. He had just returned home from hunting.

"Yes, I've been smelling it for a while now." Rosalie grimaced as Jasper leapt across the river.

"Let's go check it out." Jasper decided as he and Rose set off for the house. They went around to the front just as Edward and Bella were pulling in and getting out of the Volvo.

"What is that smell?" Bella flinched as she walked towards the house.

"You smell it too?" Edward looked warily towards the front door.

"We were just about to see what it was." Jasper reconciled as they all stepped onto the front porch. I crept around the side of the house and hid behind the shrubs. Jasper turned the door and they all stepped inside. Rosalie and Bella's shrill screeches split through the once silent air. Surprisingly, Bella's was the loudest.

I burst out laughing and fell out of my hiding place, rolling on the ground trying to suppress my hilarity.

"Emmett!" Edward shouted as he rushed out of the house with Bella in his arms. "This is toxic to Bella! That waste can kill her!" He snarled as he hurried away from the house.

I could hear Rosalie and Jasper inside cleaning up the mess. Jasper was growling. _Well, all is fair in bets and war!_

**Review! Please? I don't write if I don't get reviews!**

* * *


	5. I Was Just Too Good

**Disclaimer: Stephenie Meyer has full custody of Twilight.**

_**Previously on "The Bet":** _

_**Emmett POV**  
I could hear Rosalie and Jasper inside cleaning up the mess. Jasper was growling. Well, all is fair in bets and war!_

**Jasper POV**

Last night was torture! We spent the entire evening cleaning up the entryway and staircase. Emmett was seriously going to pay for this… _One day, Emmett Cullen, oh one day…_ But I couldn't think about revenge now! No! Not with this bet on the line! If I was the one to lose and spend a week with a PMS-ing Bella, I would be going through the mood swings at the same time!

Edward's ego seemed to be my easiest target so far, so I decided to stick with that for a while._ But what can I do? I already used Bella… What else could I hit him with? Think Jasper, think! He's quite obsessive over his looks… Not as much as Rosalie, but still_, _his looks were a fairly large target! Ooh and his Volvo… OOH! _I cackled like a maniac, resulting in several frightened glances from my siblings.

Edward was over at Bella's, so I had no reason to be cautious in my evil planning. I cackled again, even louder. I mentally slapped myself. _Jasper! You are going crazy! Stop acting as if you should be in an asylum and get back to work!_ I shouted at myself before hurrying up to my bedroom and into the back of my closet.

I had to fight to get through the massive throng of Alice's clothing, before reaching my secret compartment in the back. I pried open the small door, and quickly turned the combination lock. The metal door swung open, revealing a very large stash of supplies I saved for mine and Emmett's more destructive bets.

Reaching in, I grabbed a pack of water balloons, a can of hot pink paint, a can of magenta spray paint, and handful of different colored streamers. I smirked at my evil plan and swiftly closed the door to my safe, before hurrying down the stairs and into the garage.

I filled four of the water balloons with the pink paint, and then stuffed another one full of streamers, before stashing them in one of the cupboards where Rosalie stored her precious tools. I would have to wait to use the spray paint until Edward was in class tomorrow.

Once again, I cackled like a maniac and strolled into the forest to hunt. Just to pass the time until school.

_One day later…_

"Bella, we are going to be late to class!" Edward exclaimed as he drug Bella along behind him. She was trying to hide from all of the students paying extra attention to her due to yesterday's stunt. I chuckled quietly as she stumbled along behind my brother.

She shot me a menacing death glare and then stalked away, still partially hidden behind my brother.

_Five periods and a lunch break later…_

_Ah! Last period! Finally! Time for my plot to take action!_ I crept out of the buzzing classroom quietly, so as not to be discovered by the overwhelmed teacher.

I had decided to sent out a few fits of craze and anger to the students in my class to distract Ms. O'Conner so I had could sneak away to pull off my prank.

I ran home as fast as I could, grabbed my paint and streamer filled balloons, and sprinted back. It only took five minutes! A new record!

Creeping through the halls, I set up my trap. I placed the four paint filled balloons strategically over Edward's classroom door, and then set up my trigger so I could drop the balloons on Edward the second he stepped outside. Brilliant! But now for phase 2!

Rushing out to Edward's Volvo, I noticed that the crazed emotions were no longer emanating from my previous class. There was suspicion. They knew I wasn't there anymore. Ah, crap. A setback I hadn't anticipated! I sent out as many chaos causing emotions as I could as I sped passed the room, buying myself some more time.

I finally reached the Volvo, and pulled out my can of magenta colored spray pain. The can ran out quickly, so I was lucky that I had planned ahead and brought ten more cans.

It ended up taking all of my cans of spray paint to fully paint the car, but it was definitely worth it. A last minute idea suddenly came to me. I had an extra large sharpie in my locker!

It only took seconds to retrieve my weapon of a writing utensil, and return back to the Volvo. I pulled off the cap, and began to write.

_**I love Mike Newton. **_Was written on one side of the car in massive lettering, and on the other side I wrote: _**I love Eric Yorkie.**_

My plan was finished, for the most part. I hurried passed my class again, stirring up even more chaos just in case, and then took my hiding place outside Edward's classroom. Now to wait.

And wait. And wait. And wait. And wait. And wait. It had only been five minutes and I was bored out of my mind! I occupied myself with translating the Bible into Japanese and then translating the song "Viva la Vida" into Spanish. This was also to keep Edward out of my mind.

Finally, who knows how long later, the bell rang. I would have to have perfect timing on this. No mess ups. None at all. Because there was no second chance. No going back. I took a deep breath and waited for Edward to walk out the door. He was the fourth person to appear in the doorway.

_Ha! Got you now!_ I screamed in my head, which caused Edward to look up and see me clinging to the rough ceiling.

"What the―" But my dear brother never finished his sentence, for I pressed the button, and hot pink spilled down upon him. I couldn't help it. I burst out into a fit of hysteria, causing many students to look up and find me clinging to the ceiling in hysterics as my hot pink brother fumed below me.

"Um, hello." I muttered awkwardly as Edward began growling and the students eyes flickered between us. Luckily, before Edward could do anything irrational, Bella came rushing out of the classroom and gripped his arm tightly. She glowered up at me, but led my painted brother away before he lost control. Unfortunately, she ended up partially covered in paint. Another thing was added to the list of things I would have to apologize and thank her for because of this dang bet! Oh well. I did the crime, I could do the time.

But I couldn't think about this for long, because I could sense an angry principal on his way to calm down all of the commotion do to my position and my prank. I leapt down quickly, and looked around at the shocked faces.

"Don't tell anyone I was here." I commanded them, sending off waves of loyalty so they would obey me. The students all nodded swiftly and watched as I hurried out to the parking lot to watch my hot pink brother's reaction to his precious car.

I made it out just in time to hear him scream. Pure anger was rolling off of him as he stared at the ruined car before him. Bella was beside him, rubbing circles on his back to 

calm him down. Emmett and Rosalie were frozen, both halfway into Rose's convertible, and staring in shock at the Volvo.

"I am _so not_ riding in the 'gay mobile'." I snickered as I neared the scene. Edward was feeling more than a little murderous as I hurried over to the convertible.

"Hun, I'm sorry, but neither am I. Just know that I love you, in case you die of embarrassment on your drive home." Bella looked extremely innocent as she pecked Edward on the cheek, narrowly avoiding hot pink lips of her own, and then hurried over to me.

"Need a ride?" I widened my eyes in innocence, but she saw right through me.

"Jasper Whitlock Hale! You are so going down with my PMS next week if you lose!" She glared at me as she slid inside the back of the convertible. I froze in shock for a moment, but shook it off. _I was going to win!_

'Win? Win what?" Edward's gaze shot over to me as I jumped into the shiny red convertible.

"Um, win an Xbox game… Uh tournament against Emmett tonight." I clung to my cool façade with all that I had. Edward shook his pink head and shamefully drug himself into his Volvo. The entire student body was now staring at his car… Or should I say the 'Gay Mobile'?

"Jasper, why is our brother hot pink?" Rosalie asked, genuinely concerned for once.

"Oh, no reason." I shrugged and watched the scenery flash by us as Rosalie sped down the highway. _No reason that involves you!_

Edward was breaking the speed limit by at least 100 mph as he sped past us. Highly murderous emotions were pouring off of him in waves. I couldn't help but laugh.

_I was just too good._

* * *

**Oh! I just had so much fun writing the whole "I was just too good" thing! I love writing this! I hope you do too! Give me six reviews and I update before midnight! **

Always and Through Eternity,  
Emma


	6. Don't Eat Me!

**Disclaimer:I want Twilight! But no! ( Throws a temper tantrum) Stephenie Meyer gets it! Not fair!**

**Perviously on "The Bet":**

_**Jasper POV:** I was just too good._

**Emmett POV**

_Whoa! Edward is pink! And what happened to his car!? Ha! That's hilarious! Wait… Only one other person could have pulled this off… Jasper! Ooh, he was good! But I would be better!_

I mulled over points of revenge on Jasper for after the bet was over as Rosalie sped down the highway. Behind a very ticked Edward.

The revenge schemes eventually evolved into my next move. More chaos. _But what could I do? There was already Jasper "kidnapping" Bella. I had done the septic tank. What more was there? That kidnapping stunt was just hilarious… Esme's face as she tried to "rescue" Bella! Ha!_

_Wait! That's it! Kidnap Bella! Ooh, there would be so much chaos. And I might convince her to go willingly too… After what Jasper did to Edward today, maybe she would side with me!_

I quickly silenced my thoughts of action, and began translating a Simpsons episode into Spanish as we pulled in behind Edward. He nearly rippedthe door of his Volvo off as he pushed it open. His hot pink hair was glittering! Why was that? Then I noticed it. Probably at the exact same time as he did. There were metallic streamers in his hair! Ha!

I had to hand it to Jasper, that was brilliant. Edward was too furious to notice me inch over to Bella's side as he stormed into the house.

"Bella?" I hissed urgently, this may have been my only chance.

"What?" She hissed back coolly. Obviously she was still ticked off over the consequences of the bet.

"Can I talk to you for a second?" I whispered quickly. I would only have so much time to grovel for her to help me before Edward reclaimed her.

She sighed heavily. "Fine, Emmett. What do you want?" She was about to turn to me, but I picked her under her arms and bolted into the forest, stopping about a mile away from our home.

She grunted in annoyance as I set her down, and crossed her arms impatiently.

"After the stunt Jasper pulled, do you want to get back at him?" I asked her quickly, glancing around for any signs of my brothers.

"Sure, why not?" She huffed emotionlessly.

"Yay!" I squealed in delight, and she stared at me like I had lost my mind. Maybe I had. I had no clue.

"So, what do you want?" Her tone taking on a small amount of interest.

"I want to win the bet! Think about it, if you help me win, then Jasper is stuck with you for a week, and he gets tortured by your mood swings. It's the perfect revenge for what he did to your Eddykins today." I smiled at her, not expecting what happened next.

"DON'T CALL HIM THAT YOU MORON!" She screamed. I was quick to cover her mouth, muffling the rest of her shouting.

"Sorry. Yeesh! Someone is temperamental!"

"Oh, I'll show you temperamental!" She growled menacingly, stretching up on her toes to look me straight in the eye. Her hand rose slowly behind her, and then… WHACK! Did she just smack me!? She whimpered slightly, but remained firm in her frightening stance.

Aw, crap! She had already slapped Edward with that hand, and now it was going to bruise even more! Edward would kill me!

"Are you going to help me or what?" I huffed in exasperation.

"Fine." She glared, but let herself lower back to her own height.

"So my diabolical plan is..." I paused dramatically. "I am going to kidnap you!"

"Wha-what?" She giggled, covering her mouth with a hand to quiet her laughter.

"Ki-d-na-p-y-ou." I out my words to annoy her.

"I'm not an imbecile, Emmett! But, seriously, how do you expect to pull that off?" She eyed me incredulously.

"Block my mind, and be very careful." I replied confidently.

"Okay…" She shook her head in disbelief. "When are you going to "kidnap" me?"

"Tonight. So, tell Charlie that you're having a sleepover with Rose, since he knows Alice is away." I smiled at her innocently.

"So, how are you going to keep Edward away from me, then?" She still looked skeptical.

"Edward won't know that you're "sleeping over", so once you're packed, I'll pick you up at your house, and then we'll go from there. Edward will come to stay with you, but you won't be there!" _Such a brilliant plan…_

"Sure, sure…" She rolled her eyes. "Can I go home now?"

"Yep!" I popped the letter 'p' on the end, and threw her over my shoulder.

"Emmett!" She growled in annoyance.

"Tee Hee!" I giggled, running back through the forest.

_**Three Hours Later**_

"I'll be back in the morning, dad!" Bella called from inside her house.

"Okay, you and Rosalie have fun!" I heard Charlie yell back. Bella came out the door, and hurried over to the jeep.

"I hope you're happy!" She glared at, throwing her bag into the back.

"Exceptionally." I beamed down at her, before throwing the jeep into reverse and speeding back out of the driveway.

"So, where are you taking me?" She watched my curiously.

"The border at Canada!" I told her proudly.

"WHAT!?" She shrieked.

"JK, Bells! Yeesh! I'm not taking you there. We are going to camp out in the forest about twenty miles from the house!" I grinned at her. "But, I have to leave a false trail for the family to follow, first."

"Whatever…" She rolled her eyes, and let her gaze wander out the window.

"Hey, you cut yourself on the sink this morning didn't you?" I asked her intently.

"Yeah, why?" She looked a frightened little staring up at me. _Ha! She probably thought I was going to eat her._

"Is it still wet? You, know, with blood?" I watched her expression fill with horror.

"Yes." She breathed.

"Relax, Bells. I'm not gonna eat you, we are just going to get a little of your blood on one of the false trails." I smiled at her still shocked face.

"Okay…" She shuddered, and looked back out the window.

I pulled over on the side of the vacant road. Yanking Bella out of the car with me, I darted into the forest, one way, and then another, leaving our scent on everything I could.

"Take off that band-aid and press your hand to the rocks lining this path, and then let it drag across a few of the trees. And don't worry, we'll clean it up when you're done." I held my breath as she tore off the bandage, and began smearing it across the pathway. Once she was finished, I pulled out the first aid kit and dabbed carefully at her hand.

It didn't take long to finish with our false path and hurry back to the jeep.

"Grab your bag, we go on foot now." I told her as she climbed in and grabbed the bag out of the back.

I snatched the bag from her, and swung her onto my back.

"_Why_ are we leaving the jeep?" Bella looked back at the massive vehicle hesitantly.

"They'll think that I abandoned, and took off with you." I smiled proudly at my plan, and then took off down the abandoned road.

**Jasper POV**

"Bella's not home! I can't find her anywhere!" Edward shouted, running into the house. Panic was overwhelming him.

"I can't find Emmett, either!" Rosalie shrieked, suddenly appearing beside me.

"What is going on here!? What is with all of the shouting!?" Esme demanded, storming into the room.

"We can't find Bella or Emmett!" Edward continued to scream.

"Stop yelling! I can hear you perfectly fine!" Esme shrieked back at him.

"You know…" I trailed off, trying to hide my amusement. "The jeep is gone." I already knew this was for the bet, but I didn't want to ruin it! So I didn't think about it around Edward.

"Oh my Volturi! Emmett's kidnapped Bella!" Edward cried, falling to his knees. "He'll kill her! My love! She's dead! NO!"

"Snap out of it, idiot! We'll find them! Come on!" Rosalie screeched, whacking the back of our brother's head sharply. We all took off into the night, with Edward still crying pitifully.

We caught Emmett's scent, and followed it to Bella's house. We could tell that they both left from there, and we followed the scent of the Jeep up onto the road that led through the forest.

There, we found a few different trails and the abandoned jeep.

"Bella! Emmett!" We all shouted. I merely joined in to go along with the charade.

"NO!" Edward's cry came from one of the trails.

"What's wrong?" We all rushed to his side. He was on his knees again.

"He's killing her!" Edward shouted, bent over a large stone.

"How do you know that?" Rosalie snapped impatiently.

"Her blood." Edward breathed in despair, straightening up. And there it was. Bella's blood was staining the rocks that lined the trail, and was smeared among the trees.

"Oh…Volturi…" Esme breathed silently.

_Blood! Would Emmett really go this far with a bet? Would he really hurt Bella? Or was he really going to kill her?_

I snapped into panic mode and followed the scent out back to the jeep. Emmett's scent continued down the road, so we followed it.

It led back into the forest at least twenty miles down the road.

**Emmett POV**

"Geez, Bells, tire enough?" I teased.

"Emmett, I'm not going to restrain Edward if and when he wants to kill you." Bella growled, laying back down on the sleeping bag I brought for her.

"So, you remember the plan?"

"Yes, Emmett. When they get near, we hide my stuff, and then you pretend like you're about to eat me. To make more chaos, you are going to act thirsty and hostile, and then they won't be able to save me, because if they move, then you get closer to biting me. When they least expect it, you are going to run with me, and then hang me over a cliff by the ocean, drop me, and run, and let Edward come after me. Is that correct?" She huffed, taking a deep breath. _Cause that was mouthful!_

"Yep, pretty much!" I smiled at her as she rolled her eyes and let her head fall back onto the sleeping bag.

"What time is it?" She muttered, rolling over.

"Like ten-thirty." I grinned smugly as she groaned, but froze when the scent of my family drifted closer. "Get up." I hissed. She growled, but stood up and let me hide her things, and then waited patiently for me to get us situated.

I bent down over Bella, her tiny figure in my arms, with my teeth an inch from her neck. She shivered involuntarily, but held still nonetheless. Bella knew the risks of moving around a vampire that still had a shaky but firm amount of self-control, even if it was just a playful position she was in.

"Bella? Emmett?" I heard my family calling from a mile away.

"I found there scent." I heard Edward tell the others.

It wasn't long until they were within hearing range of us. I winked down at Bella and growled.

"No, Emmett! Think of what Edward will do to you! I don't want to die! Please!" I must admit, Bella can be a very convincing actress when she tries. I growled again.

"Edward was right, you do have such an alluring sent, almost floral." I purred roughly.

Bella began shaking again, I couldn't if she was scared or trying not laugh, but her face was perfect for this! Her eyes were wide, and swirling with different emotions. She was just as pale as me, too! Ha, ha!

The others were closing in on us now, only fifty feet away.

"Did you hear them?" Esme hissed nervously.

Edward was growling, so I was sure he heard us. I let my thoughts swirl with thirst, though never letting it take over.

"Emmett!" Edward roared, breaking through the trees, with our family just behind him. They were three sharp gasps, and I looked up from Bella.

"Emmett." Rosalie breathed in disbelief. I growled in response as she stepped forward, and lashed out with one of my arms.

"Emmett, you need to stop. Don't hurt Bella." Esme told me warily.

Right on cue was Bella's response. "The fire! Make it stop! Ah! The pain!" I tried not to laugh, and keep my emotions under control, along with my thoughts. Growling, I poised 

my teeth over Bella's neck. She gasped in shock, but held still. My teeth barely grazed along her skin, but it was enough of an effect to freak out my family.

"Emmett, no! Stop!" Rosalie shouted desperately.

Now for the final illusion. Bella lifted her already bleeding hand to the opposite side of her neck, and pulled it away after a second, causing the illusion that I had already bit her since there was already blood on her hand.

My family stiffened, and Bella let out another scream. Again, right on time.

"Emmett, stop, now! Don't do this!" Jasper pleaded.

"Please, Emmett! You know I love her!" Edward begged, almost falling to his knees. Now was my chance.

I took off running through the forest, towards the cliff tops over the ocean.

It didn't take me long to reach the cliff, and Bella was ready for the fall.

"Are you sure you can do this, Bells?" I watched her expression carefully.

"I've gone cliff diving before, Emmett. There is no reason I can't do it now." She defended herself quietly, just as our family caught up with us.

"Emmett!" Edward roared, crouching down when he heard my thoughts to drop her into the ocean. Bella gave a slight jerk of her head; it as the signal the she was ready. Turning slightly, I flashed the side of her neck where she had smeared the blood from her hand for the illusion. Our family gasped in shock.

Inching to the side of the cliff, I dropped her. She screamed about the 'fire' on the way down, but was cut off when she hit the water. I cackled evilly, and took off into the trees, with Rosalie and Esme on my tail.

Jasper and Edward had bailed over the cliff to save Bella.

_Ha! I did it!_ I screamed in my head weaving around the foliage. They wouldn't catch me until we got home. _Wait! Hold up here! What happens when they catch me? Ah, crap! I didn't think that part through!_

_Oh well… I still pulled it off! GO ME!_

**Okay, so really long chapter, but you guys deserved it! I haven't updated in forever, sorry! I need seven reviews before the next update! So, click the periwinkle button! You know you can do it!**

Always,  
Emma!

* * *


	7. I Didn't Even Touch Her!

**Disclaimer: Only in my dreams would I own the Twilight characters...**

**_Previously on "The Bet": _Emmett POV: **_Oh well… I still pulled it off! GO ME!_

**Jasper POV**

"NO!" Edward and I roared in unison, launching ourselves over the cliff.

"The fire!" Bella screamed below us, emerging from the violent waves, before being swept up in them again.

"What was wrong with him?" Edward demanded as we fell.

"I'm not sure, but he hostile and _very_ thirsty." I grimaced.

"What is Bella feeling? Did he bite her?"

"I'm not sure! There is pain, and hysteria, and fear… and I think… oh, I'm not sure! Her emotions are haywire!" I yelled.

This conversation took only two seconds with our ability to fast talk.

We hit the water with identical splashes. Fighting through the current, we searched for Bella frantically. Suddenly, a flash of white appeared out in front of me, and I saw Bella's struggling figure.

"Edward, I see her!" I called, surfacing to see if Bella had broken through the water. She hadn't. I dove under again, searching the water for Bella again. A muffled scream drew my attention to farther out. I surfaced again to see Bella barely breaking the water for air, before being sucked under once more.

Propelling my legs frantically, I pushed myself through the violent waves. Bella's head broke the surface again, and to my relief, I was only a few feet away.

I felt her quivering figure slip into my arms as another wave pushed her towards me.

"Bella?" I asked her frantically, trying to figure out if she was conscious or not.

"Jazz." She breathed quietly. I sighed in relief, fighting to keep her above the waves.

"Edward, I found her!" I shouted to my brother, while battling the rushing waves to reach the shore.

"Emmett is an idiot. I hate bets." Bella sighed into my neck.

"What!? This was for the bet? He hurt you for a stupid bet?" I demanded in a loud whisper. Edward was still here somewhere, and he might hear me. I blocked my thoughts with a memory I had of swimming in the ocean with Alice once, so Edward could not hear my thoughts on the bet.

"He didn't hurt me." She held up her hand, barely keeping it above the water. "This happened this morning. He used it to his advantage." She leaned into me as I kicked us towards the shore.

Bella was shaking violently as I pulled us up onto the grass.

"You okay, Bells?" I asked her carefully as she wrapped her tiny arms around her legs.

"Tired, and annoyed, but I'm fine." She smiled up at me, and sat down beside her.

"There's Edward." I pointed out at the water, he was swimming back.

"You should probably get started on Emmett's funeral plans, now." Bella sighed, resting her head on my shoulder.

"Yeah, you're right." I sighed. "Since we have to burn him, what color urn do you think would be best?"

"Black would be nice, or even white." She teased back.

"So, did it freak you out with Emmett pretending to bite you?" I asked her curiously.

"Kinda, but it was hilarious when Edward started freaking out. It was worth it. I just can't wait to torture one of you this next week." She smiled up at me warmly. It was no wonder Edward fell in love with her. She was perfect for him. And perfect to be my little sister.

"So, what should I pull next?" I looked down at her. Bella was staring out at the ocean, where Edward was now just floating. He was trying to calm down so that he didn't kill Emmett.

"Not sure… Chaos has been caused… You hit Edward's ego multiple times… I guess that just leaves Rosalie then." She smirked, and I stared at her in shock. _Sweet little Bella wanted to target Rosalie? What had the world come to!?_

"Do you feel like being my little minion then?" I teased her.

"I would be honored to help you." She nodded once, and let her eyes drop slightly.

"Great, mini me, what should we do to her?" I chuckled softly.

"Well… She does like her hair…" Bella smiled evilly.

"Bells, what are you planning?" I questioned her warily.

"What color does Rosalie hate most?" She only moved her eyes to look up at me.

"Uh, I think lime green. Why do you ask?" Bella looked more than slightly evil at this point in time. Even though she was shaking, drenched, and slightly ill, she had the most mischievous grin spread across her pale face.

"Do you have a box of lime green hair dye by chance?" Her eyes blazed with excitement.

"Yes, I keep some on hand for mine and Emmett's more… shall I say… more _destructive_ bets." I watched her suspiciously.

"After you finish punishing Emmett, meet me up in your room. I'll get rid of Edward somehow, and then we can plan." Her smile actually frightened me for once.

"You look more than slightly evil… and you're feeling that way too… What are you up to, Bells?" I scrutinized her face carefully, watching for some hint that she was joking. She wasn't. But she never answered, because at that moment, Edward decided to make his appearance. Closing off my thoughts with the National Anthem, I ran after Edward as he carried Bella back to the house.

"I'm sorry! I was bored, and I decided to go to Bella's house, but she cut herself, and I haven't hunted in like three weeks… I couldn't control it!" Emmett was defending himself to Esme and Rosalie as we stepped inside.

"Jasper, take Bella up to your room and let her find something to change into from Alice's closet." Edward ordered me as he set Bella in my arms. I stiffened slightly at the smell of her blood, but it didn't bother me so much anymore, so I carried her up to my room. Setting her down carefully, I sat down on the bed and watched her carefully as she walked into the closet.

"Dang it, I hate Prada! Why doesn't she get any normal clothes…?" Bella was grumbling absentmindedly as she dug through the massive piles of clothes.

"I think Alice set off a part of the closet for you, Bella." I called to her, amused.

"Oh, when I get my hands on that vampire-pixie…" Bella muttered as she found the section of clothes Alice had set off for her. She stomped out of the closet a minute later, and into my bathroom, slamming the door shut behind her. Lying back on the bed, I heard the shower turn on, and her continuing murderous mutterings. Laughing once, I turned my attention to the voices downstairs.

"Emmett, you could have killed her! She'll be traumatized for the rest of her life!" Edward was shouting at our brother.

"Edward, it was an accident." Esme spoke in quiet reproof.

"He dropped her over a cliff!" Edward screamed again.

"It was probably just an accident." Esme's voice held an edge of annoyance to it.

"An accident that he dropped her into the ocean!?" I heard something break, and then the front door slammed. Edward was probably going off to fume somewhere else, so he didn't kill Emmett.

"It was an accident…" Emmett pulled out his innocent tone, and then I knew that this was part of the bet. _Oh, he was good… But I wonder where Bella got the cut from… I'll ask her later just to make sure he didn't hurt her…_

The shower turned off seconds later, and I could hear Bella fumbling with her toothbrush.

My little sister exited the bathroom ten minutes later, and strolled out of the room wordlessly to dump her wet clothes in the laundry room. I listened carefully as she stomped back up the stairs, and down the hallway. Bella was in the room seconds later, and she sat on the bed beside me.

"Where is the hair dye?" She demanded quietly.

"Follow me!" I whispered eagerly, and led her into the closet, right towards my secret vault. I opened the vault quickly, and she rolled her eyes at my stash, before reaching in and grabbing a few supplies. There was lime green hair dye, yellow hair dye, orange hair dye, a box of gloves, and a stick of cherry colored lipstick. She ran back into the bedroom as soon as I closed the secret door.

"Bella, seriously, what are you doing?" I demanded as she laid out the supplies on the bed.

"Can she hear me?" I already knew she was talking about Rosalie.

"Just whisper; she isn't interested in our conversation right now, but don't use her name." I hissed quietly.

"Okay, we are going to give her a makeover, but when we're done, we're going to tell her that she can't look in the mirror until she gets Emmett's reaction. You say you are going to go get Emmett, and then you'll wait at the bottom of the stairs with a camera and the rest of the family. I'll lead her out, and then you take the picture, and we'll post it at school in the girl's locker room. Her ego will be out the door." Bella's eyes glinted evilly. My eyes widened in shock.

"But _how_ _exactly_ are you going to dye her hair without her finding out what you're doing?" I asked her curiously.

"Silly, I'm not the one dying her hair, you are! This is your bet after all!" She giggled absentmindedly as she sorted through her evil tools.

"What?" I gasped in shock.

"You'll be able to keep her hair out of her eyes, and lie that it's shampoo and conditioner, better than me." She shot a warning glance at me, and then turned back to the boxes of hair dye.

"When do you plan on doing this?" I asked her warily.

"The makeover takes place tomorrow at noon." She told me proudly as she hid our supplies beneath my bed, and strolled out of the room.

I stood there in shocked silence. _This was not going to be easy…_

**Emmett POV**

After Edward's little hissy fit, I decided to lounge on the sofa with my head in my hands. _So lucky that he didn't find out… So lucky… So lucky…_ I repeated over and over again, rocking back forth. I didn't notice Bella enter the room, until it was too late.

"HA!" She keeled over, laughing hysterically at my fetal position. "You should see yourself! Ah, did Edward scare you, honey?" Her lips twitched at the corners as she patted my head condescendingly.

"That's not funny!" I roared at her. Her giggles ceased immediately as I stood up to tower over her, my expression menacing. But the silence only lasted a few seconds, before my right eye began to twitch uncontrollably with rage, and she burst out into another fit of hysterical laughter. She collapsed, shaking violently, and giggling wildly. But soon she couldn't breathe through the spasms of hilarity, and began gasping for air.

Rosalie and Esme were in the room immediately, their eyes flickering between my infuriated gaze and stance, and Bella's pale and gasping figure on the floor.

"What did you do to her!?" Rosalie shrieked, kneeling down beside Bella and rubbing her back soothingly.

"He hit me…" Bella whimpered pitifully._ WAIT! WHAT!? I didn't touch her! Oh! She's getting back at me for dropping her in the ocean! AHH! I'M GOING TO KILL HER! Wait, HOLD UP! What if this is Jasper causing chaos!? What if he convinced her to pull this for him!? AHH! He was going down!_

"You hit her!?" Esme screeched, grabbing me by the ear, and dragging me out of the room. _There was tempest brewing within Esme…_

**Bella POV**

"He hit me…" I trailed off quietly. _Oh, Jasper would so owe me for this one! Chaos and revenge all in one! Ha! I was evil!_

Esme was dragging Emmett out of the room by his ear, and Emmett was glaring daggers at me. I had to suppress my laughter, and focused on my pitiful state.

"Did he hurt you, Bella?" Rosalie asked me, genuinely concerned. I felt bad for playing with her compassion like this, since it was so rare for me… and I felt guilty for the prank I was about to pull on her… But I kept up the charade perfectly.

My face was already bruising from the fall into the ocean, so that was a good alibi.

"Kind of…" I whimpered pitifully.

"I'm so sorry, sweetie." Rosalie cooed gently. _Oh, that so was so sweet… I wish I didn't have to do this…_

But before I could hesitate any farther, Jasper was in the room.

"What happened?" He demanded.

"Emmett hit her." Rosalie growled protectively.

"What!?" Jasper shouted, rushing to my side. Rolling over so that only he could see me, I winked, and he gasped, before comprehending what I was doing, and then played along perfectly.

"Bella, what do you mean he hit you? Why did he hit you?" Rosalie whispered kindly.

"He slapped me. I was trying to apologize for what happened earlier, and then he curled up in a fetal position, so I laughed and he got really mad… So I tried to calm him down, and tell him that I forgave him for what happened, and we started arguing about something, but I don't remember…" My eyes watered right on cue.

"He hit her so hard she can't remember what happened!" Rosalie shrieked, infuriated.

"WHAT!?" Esme was immediately back in the room, with Emmett's ear pinched between her fingers painfully. "APOLOGIZE, Emmett! NOW!"

"I didn't do anything!" Emmett defended himself.

"Look, her face is bruising, and she's on the ground crying! That is proof enough!" Rosalie picked me up in her arms gently, cradling me against he chest protectively.

"Emmett, I can't believe you! You've hurt Bella enough today!" Jasper roared, guiding Rosalie from the room with me still in her arms. "Stay away from Bella!" He hissed angrily, half-crouched in front of me protectively.

"I didn't do anything to her!" Emmett shouted defensively.

"Emmett Cullen, if you _ever _hurt Bella again, so help me I will tear you to shreds! Do you understand?" Rosalie snarled at her husband. And with that, she glided from the room, with Jasper hovering over us protectively as she proceeded up the stairs quickly. Esme was screaming at Emmett in the other room, but the sound of thudding footsteps overpowered everything else as Edward burst through the front door, poised to kill Emmett.

Rosalie hurried up the stairs, and left me in with Jasper in his room, so she could go screech at Emmett some more.

I turned to Jasper quickly. "You owe me for that." He nodded swiftly, with wide eyes. "And we're not going after Rosalie. I have a much, _much_ better idea…"

* * *

**Okay! So, for reviews! I want to reach 65 reivews! So that means I need like 6... But the more I get, the more I write! If I break 100 reviews when this story is over...DRUM ROLL PLEASE!... YOU GET A SEQUEL! But ONLY if this story breaks 100 reviews! So come one! Click the periwickle button!**

**Always and Forever,  
Emma!**


	8. The Epic War Of '08 Begins

**Okay guys, so sorry I haven't updated! But I've been battling major writers block! BIG NEWS!: This is the final chapter, BUT there WILL be a SEQUEL!! AHH!! YAY!**

**Disclaimer: Stephenie Meyer owns Twilight, I just drive the characters into insanity!**

**Alice POV**

_Phase one, catch Jasper, Bella, and Emmett in the trap, complete!_ I smirked as the 'Gay Mobile' pulled up into the parking lot of the hotel. Edward― still with hot pink hair I may add― stepped out and opened Rosalie's door. They linked arms and hurried inside as I watched from the window in the King Suite on the top floor. Minutes later, they were letting themselves in. I smirked as my chair spun slowly, and I came face to face with my siblings.

"This is working _perfectly!_" I purred evilly as Rosalie and Edward rubbed their hands together. "Sorry you had to bite the bullet there, Edward, but they have to remain clueless to the fact that we are conspiring against them."

"So, Alice, you never did tell us what you did to Carlisle… I mean you told him you guys were going hunting, but clearly you aren't, so…?" Edward looked around.

Chuckling evilly, I skipped over to the coat closet. "In here," I gestured to the door as I pulled it open. Carlisle was hogtied with duct tape over his mouth, lying on the floor.

"What the!? Alice, what did you do!?" Rosalie demanded looking down at Carlisle as he glared up at us.

"He refused to cooperate," I chastised, shaking my head and fighting back a smile.

"You are seriously demented…" Edward commented as he gazed out the bay window, shaking his head.

"I take that as compliment," I hissed, closing the closet door once more and striding to Edward's side with Rosalie taking his other side. "We need to begin the next phase." I told them, staring out the window at the space needle.

"Yes, I agree," Edward pursed his lips. "Do we really have to bring Bella into this?"

"Of course we do!" I snapped, glaring out at the scenery. "She's basically the main target in this! Need I remind what's she's done to you this past week?"

"No," he sighed, crossing his arms.

"Good, now how should we begin?" I asked hopefully, still gazing out at the cloudy sky,

"We start at their home base, the mansion of course," Rosalie began eagerly, rubbing her hands together. "Of course we know that Bella and Jasper are currently working together, so an alliance may be formed between them and Emmett when we begin the attack. Edward's hair is pink, so it's only right to reward Jasper with a bit of pink paint balls since it was his fault. Emmett hates purple, so I think purple paint balls are in order, and Bella… Well I'll leave her to you, Alice." Rosalie smirked evilly.

"Bella hates yellow, so yellow paint balls. We need to be armed heavily, so we should move in with water guns _and _paint ball guns; also we need to have protection, so I bought a few new paintballing outfits. But we have one issue…" I paused, knowing Carlisle was about to kill me already. "Esme needs to get out, and I doubt she'll cooperate if _Carlisle_ didn't, so we only have one option…" I glanced back at the closet nervously. Edward and Rosalie gulped.

"For victory, there must be sacrifice." We chorused in unison. "Even it includes hogtying our parents…" I finished, listening as Carlisle began to thrash in the closet even harder.

**Bella POV**

"I'm going to go get something to eat." I told Jasper as I strode out of his room and into the kitchen. "Esme!" I called out, seeing as she was normally in the kitchen when any word that I was hungry was out. Silence. She wasn't here? I knew Edward and Rosalie had gone out to pick something up in Seattle, but Esme said she's be here the entire day…

I gasped in shock as I entered the kitchen. The sliding back door was busted open and there were things thrown around the room. Nail marks were clear in the side of the wall, a sign that someone was trying to hold on to it. The walls had multiple holes in them with food stains on the ceiling.

"JASPER!" I screamed, fear seizing my chest. He was beside me in an instant, staring in horror at the sight before him.

"EMMETT!" Jasper yelled in fear, his eyes darting to the archway where Emmett appeared suddenly.

"It's just like The Great War of '78." Emmett spoke in a hollow voice, stepping up to my other side.

**Emmett POV**

It looked just like The Great War of '78, when Rosalie, Edward and Alice had formed a team against Jazz and me. Carlisle and Esme had been out of the country at the time, and we had been alone, causing a full blown war to break out. The kitchen resembled the scene where Edward and Rosalie had managed to attack Jasper and drag him back to their home base.

This was no safe time for humans, let alone Bella. "Bella, this isn't a war for humans."

"Then I won't be human." She spoke slowly. "Remember when I had you buy tickets for an escape flight to London when I used Seth to shield Alice's visions so I could dye all of her clothes black? Do you still have those tickets?"

I nodded slowly, knowing what she was asking for. Jasper and I packed two bags for both of us and then two bags for Bella, before loading them up into jeep and jumping in. Bella was currently on the phone with Charlie.

"I'm sorry dad, but school isalmost over, I'm a legal adult, and I'm free. Edward and I are eloping to Vegas, bye dad." She sighed, shaking her head sadly.

We boarded the private jet quickly after Jasper yelled at the pilot to get us in the air as quick as possible, knowing that Alice was about to catch sight of our plans. The human pilot had us in the air within minutes, and Bella was lounging on the couch beside me.

"So this is the reform of Team Epic." Jasper declared as he plopped into the chair across from us.

"Yes, it appears so." I closed my eyes in respect for the long awaited moment. Team Epic was back and Team Almighty was going down. We put our hands in the middle and threw them up with an all powerful battle cry.

"This is WAR!"

**Alice POV**

"NO!" Is screamed, throwing another punch at the wall.

"What's wrong, Alice?" Rosalie demanded, trying to calm me down as Edward's anger began to build up, his eyes a scorching black from witnessing my vision.

"They're going to London! Emmett's going to change Bella!" I screeched, kicking another hole into the wall. "Not only are we losing the advantage of Bella being a weak human, but Bella is losing her human wedding!"

"There's nothing we can do now." Rosalie breathed a heavy sigh, settling back into the couch as we assembled in a tight circle. "This is the reform of Team Almighty!"

We put our hands in the center and threw them up in the air with a loud war cry as Esme and Carlisle began to fight harder to escape the closet.

"This is WAR!" Our cries rang out clear and strong, and began The Epic War of '08.

**HA! I was laughing so hard as I wrote this! So there was an underlying plot the entire time! Alice, Edward, and Rosalie knew about the bet, but they had a plan of their own! It was all an act, now war has begun!**

**Poor Carlisle and Esme! Their own kids hogtied them and threw them in a closet! I'm so excited for the sequel! Bella will be a vamp in it, cause like it said in the story EMMETT IS GOING TO CHANGE HER! LOL!**

**Team Epic and Team Almighty are about to face off in an epic war, but what happens when Esme and Carlisle are after all of them? It's fight or flight!**

**Review please! There won't be a sequel if you don't review!**

**Always,  
Emma!**


	9. Sequel Up!

**Okay guys, the sequel is up! 'The War' is the title for it, and it has been posted! I've got some crazy ideas for this story, though the first chapter is a little slow. I hope you guys like 'The War' as much as 'The Bet'!**

**Always,  
****Emma!**


End file.
